


The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 6

by sheendav



Series: Scenes from the South Downs [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has Weight Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Day At The Beach, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Experienced Crowley (Good Omens), Fantasizing, Inexperienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Sort Of, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheendav/pseuds/sheendav
Summary: The Celestials have their day at the beach and their swim in the sea... and while touch is involved... an unexpected conversation on how to spend Day 7 catches Crowley off-guard.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Scenes from the South Downs [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848463
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	The AJ Crowley 'Ask for Touch' Challenge Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge is nearly over, and our two celestials take the teeniest, tiniest tip-toe into kink negotiation... kind of... if you consider talking about roleplay and acting out a fantasy that might involve just a touch of what Aziraphale would call 'being rough' fitting into that category.
> 
> A collection of one-offs from Crowley and Aziraphale's life in the South Downs, written in the same universe as 'Introduction to Touch' by the same author. It is not 100% necessary to read that story beforehand, but all of these little tales make more sense if you know the history of touch created for them in that original core story. The most important thing to know is that Aziraphale is deeply insecure about sex, touch and his body. By the time they get to the South Downs, the Angel's confidence is slowly building and these one-offs will show the growth of that confidence.

Aziraphale's 'bathing attire' does not disappoint. 

If by 'does not disappoint' one means it looks EXACTLY like something a fussy 6,000 year old Angel would wear for a swim. 

Aziraphale is wearing what is essentially a short-sleeved/short-legged onesie. It has a black and white horizontal stripe pattern, making the Angel look like a sepia-toned bumble bee. It is indeed a way of dressing deemed 'appropriate' for swimming at the turn of the century; the 20th century, with the whicker boater hat on top of the Angel's golden curls to complete the look. It looks completely out of place, bordering on bizarre, nudging into ridiculous…

…and Crowley finds it absolutely beyond blessedly cute. Not just cute, adorable. Not just adorable, but the costume shows off strong beautiful forearms, soft dustings of downy hair, delicious calves, and ankles that would have scandalized the boys at Portland Place half to death back in Aziraphale's 'gavotting days'. In other words…

…Crowley is, just as he predicted yesterday, glad that they'll be in the water up to their waists soon so as not to embarrass himself in front of any other swimmers or visitors to this stretch of beach. He supposes it's also a good thing he's wearing a sleek wetsuit for when they get into the swimming part of their day... him being cold-blooded and all. 

The two celestials take their time setting up their spot on the beach. It is still unseasonably hot, which will make the brisk temperature of the water feel wonderful later, and thankfully the breeze is gentle; making the task of putting up their umbrella quite easy. A huge blanket is laid out along with two beach chairs made of wood and fabric, plus an ample picnic hamper filled with delicious refreshments for later. 

The Angel makes sure both he and the Demon are covered in sunblock on all necessary areas, sets up his pile of books to read through once Crowley decides to nap, and then looks to the Demon with his eyebrows quirked in a silent question.

Crowley, remembering the circumstances that lead them to this lovely day on the beach, looks to his Angel, holds out his hand and asks, "Aziraphale, for my touch request today, will you please take this hand and run with me into the Atlantic?" 

Aziraphale giggles, "Oh my dear… I'm admittedly not looking forward to how cold my corporation is about to feel, but I'm always ready to dive into a new experience with you… as it were." 

With a wink from the Angel, and an eye roll from the Demon, Crowley shouts out "Allonsy!" and the two celestials begin their run into the waves. 

Some very un-demon-like yips leave Crowley's mouth as his feet hit the water, and some very un-angel-like curse words leave Aziraphale's lips as the frigid surf hits his midsection, but before they know it their corporations are rushed with endorphins from the combination of cold water and warm sun. They laugh, kiss, embrace, and simply tread and float and hop through gentle waves. 

It's exactly what Crowley wanted, and he finds himself feeling uncharacteristically giddy in this moment… then again, the Angel has been inspiring 'out of character' actions, words and deeds from the Demon since their romantic 'arrangement' began those many months ago. 

He doesn't care. 

He has no airs to put on, no bosses to answer to, no model of who he is supposed to be and how he is supposed to act. There is only him and the Angel. Their side. From the beginning until the end. Their world and their future will only be determined by what they want from now on. What they have dreamed and fantasized about will become their reality. 

"Penny for your thoughts dear? You aren't getting cold, are you?"

Crowley laughs over Aziraphale's question snapping him out of his trance. "No Angel, sorry, just letting some thoughts crank through my mind." 

"Good thoughts I hope?" 

"The best ones." Crowley wraps his arms around the Angel's neck and kisses him soundly, yelping and giggling as Aziraphale grabs his bony hips and lifts them both up with a jump as a wave threatens to crash against their heads. 

"Permission to go full-koala Angel?" 

Aziraphale gives a hearty laugh, "My sweet creature… he wants to coil and drape like a snake, curl up like a cat, be preened like a bird and today he wants to cling like a marsupial to a tree… of course you may, love…" 

Crowley keeps his arms draped around the Angel's shoulders and brings his legs up to wrap around Aziraphale's middle… the Angel holds the Demon tightly against him as they kiss and nuzzle and enjoy the water. 

Now that they are settled and floating, Aziraphale occasionally hopping them up and over a wave, the Angel pipes up and asks, "So, are you going to tell me any of those nice thoughts you were having a moment ago?" 

Crowley sighs in contentment, "I was just thinking about the future. How it's ours to make. How we can do whatever we want and dream about doing. See more of the world. Revisit all the wonderful places we've seen before but now with each other."

"Oh yes dear… I suppose there are so many things I've done and seen before that would feel completely new with you by my side." 

Crowley kisses and nips at Aziraphale's lower lip before replying, "Oooo… this sounds like a fun exercise… tell me Angel, what are some things you'd love to do again only with a lanky demonic entity in tow?" 

Aziraphale responds much faster than Crowley expects… "I've often wondered if we might actually be able to find where the Garden of Eden was actually located. Somewhere in what used to be Mesopotamia perhaps? Anyways, you and I have both talked and wondered about what our lives would have been like if we'd kissed that first day on the Garden wall. Seems as good a place as any to begin yes?"

Crowley gives a hearty laugh of his own, "Who knows Angel… could be a grocery store or a brothel or absolutely nothing for miles around if we try to find my Principality's Eastern Gate. Sounds fun in theory but…"

"Agreed, dear. Well then, let's think of places we know are still standing."

"The forest in Wessex, could do without the suits of armor though…"

"Oooo, sounds like a lovely spot for a picnic sometime though, and a nice drive to get there in the Bentley. The Globe is still standing of course…"

"Yeah but not in the place it was ORIGINALLY built Angel."

"True dear, I was a bit cross about that decision, but certainly glad they decided to resurrect the theater. If you agree to go with me I promise we could go see one of the 'funny ones.'" 

"I suppose. Ooooo… Rome… oh Angel, Patronius's restaurant is probably long gone but I bet the oysters are just as good."

"YES dear… I bet they are… along with other delicious delicacies to go with them. Pastas, gelato, towering bowls of mussels with garlic and wine…"

"I've never eaten a mussel…" 

"Oh! Oh, let me TEMPT you my dear…" 

There is laughing, and kissing, and a quick dunk under the water to wet their heads against the beating sun… and then… an idea bubbles up in the Demon's mind… one where he isn't sure how the Angel would respond, but is simply too tempted to ask. 

"Hey Angel?" 

"Yes dear?"

"I know I've already asked for my touch today, but, can I make a request of you that doesn't involve touch, but might… um… still be intimate in nature." 

"Hmmm… this sounds like it might be a conversation where I put you down so I can look into your eyes and hold your hands. Am I right dear?"

"Good call Angel." Crowley disengages from his koala-hold and the two shift so they can stand more comfortably on the sandy bottom below them. 

Crowley checks to make sure Aziraphale isn't looking uncomfortable, only curious, and continues, "You know, it's fun to talk about fantasies like we were just discussing… things we'd like to do in the future… and… I'm wondering what some of your… well… more romantic fantasies involving the two of us might be. I think you've only ever told me about one fantasy you'd had Angel… running your fingers through my hair… which, you do plenty of now. I guess I'm just wondering if there are any more… and if… well… if I could participate in making some of those fantasies come true?"

The Angel's cheeks flush as Crowley continues. He doesn't necessarily look uncomfortable or nervous, but certainly takes a moment to organize his thoughts before speaking… Crowley interrupts the silence…

"You don't need to come up with an answer right away Angel. I'm just saying that… well… this has been a really wonderful week so far. Asking you for things I want and need. And I think it's helped us talk through some important things about our relationship too. I guess I just want you to know that… I want to get more comfortable asking you for things, and you shouldn't be afraid to ask me if there are things you want us to try out too. That's all…" 

"Oh Crowley…" the Angel leans in for a kiss, one that ends up being a little more passionate than the Demon thought he might get on a public beach. …"I do have some initial thoughts about what you've said, if you want to hear them dear…" 

"Of course Angel." 

"Well… you are not entirely correct my dear that I have never expressed fantasies to you beyond wanting to touch your hair and rub your scalp… you may recall a discussion we had the night of our first kiss…" 

Memories of that beautiful early morning in the Angel's bed flood into Crowley's mind's eye… the sunrise, the stunning first contact of their lips, the first time they'd ever laid in bed together. It's an extraordinary memory… save for the fact that the Demon clearly doesn't remember what they talked about in detail prior to said kiss. 

"Sorry Angel… I think my brain short-circuited so badly after that incredible first kiss that I've forgotten nearly everything we talked about leading up to it."

Aziraphale laughs and rolls his eyes. "You flatter me my dear… but I understand, it was quite an important moment for us. And, to remind you of what I was talking about before the kiss happened… Most of my fantasies about the two of us have always involved moments from our past."

"Ah, right… recreations with new elements added?" 

"Exactly dear. I mean, I certainly think about little mundane things that hardly count as 'fantasies'… us decorating the cottage for All Hallows Eve, harvesting the first of our summer vegetables, visiting new places with you… but everything else is just what I was saying the other day at your flat in your bed… thinking about ways in which I could have been loving you more, physically and emotionally, in our shared past." 

"No regrets, just fun to imagine us sneaking kisses here and there?" 

"Indeed dear… that's mostly it…" 

Aziraphale does that thing where he allows a thought to trail off before he can voice it… usually a sign that he's afraid to speak something into being. The Demon is intrigued… 

"Mostly, Angel? Is there something you've thought about that isn't limited to clandestine kisses in various locations…?" 

"Um… well…" 

"Oh, come on Aziraphale… you know you won't shock me. I won't push you, but I promise I'll be very eager to hear any thoughts you have on this subject…" 

Aziraphale has a look that communicates a combination of tremendous desire to tell Crowley something, and a massive amount of resistance to saying it out loud. The Demon is even MORE intrigued…" 

"Angel, whatever this is it must be positively scandalous or you wouldn't be…" 

"THAT TIME YOU PUSHED ME UP AGAINST THE WALL IN TADFIELD! OH…!" 

For the first time in quite a while, the Angel throws up both hands to cover his mouth, and Crowley is absolutely certain that despite his promise not to be shocked, his amber eyes are positively bugging out of his skull… but what comes out of his mouth is nothing short of the most delighted encouraging cackle. 

"NAUGHTY ANGEL! Well then… pray tell your fiancé more…" 

Aziraphale lowers his hands. Crowley's tone is teasing but playful and holds no judgement, so despite a slightly worried look in his blue eyes, the Angel elaborates. 

"Well… first let me just say that… I don't know exactly what this 'fantasy' means. I… I know it's, well… physical in nature, and certainly mature. But… I… I don't think it means that I want or wish for anything sexual between us to be… um… rougher… I, I like the way it already is… my general preference in those activities is gentleness…"

Crowley sees immediately where the Angel's thoughts are going and reaches out his hands for Aziraphale to take. 

"Angel believe it or not we're doing something rather important here for any relationship, something we've always done, just a little graduated. We're having a 'negotiation.' It's something couples have when they want to try anything new, something out of the ordinary. I may not call describing a fantasy 'kink', but these are the kinds of talks we should be having when introducing something different from the path we've been on. I love you, this is good… what we're doing is really really good Angel…" 

Aziraphale perks up a little over the Demon's words, and a shy smile takes over his face. He responds in a more confident tone, "Oh… yes… yes that is good, then. Well, shall I tell you what I've thought about in detail, then give you a chance to ask questions and respond?" 

"That's exactly what you should do." 

"Alright then. Well… I've always looked back on that moment at Tadfield Manor with great irony. It's a moment where you were completely and even somewhat aggressively physical with me, yet I had not one shred of anxiety or touch-sensitivity over that moment. 

Crowley had often wondered, given their intimacy journey and its complications, why that moment in the old hospital hadn't resulted in the Angel descending into a full panic, but had never brought it up in conversation. That whole week had been such a blur, both of them high on celestial energy and the corporeal adrenaline of stopping the world from ending. 

Aziraphale continues, "I think… at the time… I didn't see your actions as sexual in any way, which is likely why my anxiety over the touch wasn't triggered. And, well, I trusted you to never hurt me… not really… I meant what I had said in that moment, that you really were and ARE so very nice, my good Demon." 

Normally in a moment like this Crowley would joke and protest, but the Angel is being so open and vulnerable... all he can give is an encouraging smile; squeezing the Angel's hands and nodding that he should continue his thoughts.

"But… um… in retrospect rather... when I think back on that moment… well… now that we ARE engaging in a sexual relationship. Um…" 

"I think I know what you're about to say Angel, and… it's ok… really…" 

"...I suppose I have… well… thought about what would have happened if… if we hadn't been interrupted and you'd kissed me…" 

Crowley smiles and leans in to kiss the Angel, but as he makes contact he realizes that he's actually cut Aziraphale off from finishing his thought. He pulls away and is about to apologize when the Angel blurts out...

"…followed by other things! OH!" Back go the hands over his mouth, and Crowley feels his eyes go wide again. 

"Other things, eh?" Crowley gently pulls the Angel's hands down from his mouth and kisses them, taking a moment to hop up and over with a larger wave before continuing. "Ok, Angel… I know you're a little embarrassed so this is me saying out loud what I think you're suggesting. Please stop me if anything is incorrect alright?" 

The Angel's cheeks are a brilliant red and he nods in gratitude and relief that Crowley is taking over the conversation. 

"I think what you are saying, in simplest terms, is that you kind of liked it when I threw you against that wall… because you trusted me then and trust me now not to hurt you or be too rough… and there was something exhilarating about it that you like the idea of recreating now that we're in a sexual and romantic relationship."

Aziraphale nods, yet his eyes communicate that he wants Crowley to elaborate just a little more. 

The Demon continues, "I think you might be interested in a slight roleplay, where I push you up against a wall, but actually kiss you, and… see what our bodies might want to naturally do afterwards? And… most importantly, this is not about something you want all the time, this isn't you asking me to be rougher with you in bed, this is just about the thrill of reliving that moment from our past and letting it move forward in a different way?" 

"Clever, sweet, perfect Demon mine, yes!" Aziraphale throws his arms around Crowley's neck and kisses him, a kiss so distracting they aren't prepared when a wave crashes unceremoniously over their heads, causing them to sputter and cough and laugh at themselves as Aziraphale picks a piece of seaweed out of Crowley's hair. 

"I think we might want to head back to the shore Angel, yeah?" 

"Well, let's quickly finish this conversation, as I feel it's one passersby might not enjoy hearing on their 'day at the beach'." 

Crowley laughs and nods his approval, "Agreed. Well… I have one more day of asking for touch tomorrow. I can't really think of anything better than asking my Angel to let me participate in acting out a fantasy of his…" 

Aziraphale smiles sheepishly, but there is an ever so slight excitement visible in his gaze. "I um… I would be amenable to that my dear. I've often thought that the main corridor in our hallway at the cottage has some nice… um… sturdy walls. And um… it also occurs to me that you and I have not engaged in many… activities… while both of us are standing up. So… that is another part of this that feels… intriguing…" 

"I hear you Angel. Alright, I think that gives both of us something to work with." 

The two celestials smile, clearly excited for tomorrow to come… and then Aziraphale's eyes suddenly take on a very determined gaze. Crowley has no idea what has shifted in the last couple of seconds and asks, "Hey, everything ok?" 

"You know the nice thing about water of this nature Crowley?"

"Um… lots of things…?" 

"Well, one in particular is that one becomes nearly weightless in sea water… right?" 

"Yessssss…" 

"So, someone like me, who often worries about their weight or that they are too heavy… would worry a whole lot less about doing something like… THIS!?" 

Aziraphale rushes at Crowley, throws his arms around the Demon's neck, and goes 'full-koala', wrapping his legs around his fiancé's waist. 

Crowley barks out a laugh of pure joy and shock, and holds his Angel against him fiercely. Although Crowley has the strength to do so, Aziraphale has only every allowed Crowley to lift him into his arms once… when the Angel was terribly sick. For Aziraphale to initiate this kind of touch where the Demon gets to hold him, even if it takes the added courage of being in the ocean to do it, feels like a miracle to Crowley. 

The Demon spins his love around as Aziraphale giggles with delight and buries his face in Crowley's neck. 

For the sixth day in a row, Crowley has a moment of feeling profoundly happy… along with a touch of demonic joy as he thinks over the plan for the final day of the challenge.


End file.
